Don't Do This
by Empress and Protector
Summary: When a mission turns south it's up to KF to save Robin, but what if he fails? SLASH


**Author's note: Right so you guys probably hate me for this being what I post at new years and I'm sorry. It was this or a depressing Spideypool fic. So here's this. I'm sorry for the feels. It hurt to write.**

**Also, I sorta quoted John Watson from BBC's Sherlock. If you guys find the quote you win a virtual cookie. So leave a review and tell me what you thought and if you found the reference.**

"ROB!" Kid Flash ran over to where his friend was laying on the ground. The boy wonder's costume was torn and he was bleeding in several places, primarily his stomach where a large metal rod had been stabbed into him. "No no no Rob c'mon man talk to me!" Wally stammered, trying to hold pressure on the wound. "Rob please say something!" he begged, totally ignoring the fighting around him. M'gann was engaged in a telepathic fight with Psimon, Artemis and Cheshire were neck and neck, meanwhile Aqualad and Supey were fighting all the other goons that were around. Several yards away lay the body of the venom user who'd skewered Robin. Kid Flash had quickly sucked away all his oxygen with a tornado and left him on the ground before rushing to Robin's side.

Robin groaned at his friend's touch. He looked up at Kid Flash, but his vision was blurring "Don-don't worry man. I'm totally asterous."

Kid looked at Robin's mask, wishing he could see his friend's eyes yet also glad he couldn't. He wanted to look him in the eye and tell him he'd be okay, but Kid also feared seeing fear in his friend's eyes. "Rob what do I do? I don't know how to treat a stab wound like this?" he asked, panicking.

"You you need to get me out of here." Robin said, his breathing becoming slower and uneven.

Kid nodded and laced his arms under Robin's knees and under his shoulders. "C'mon, I'm gonna get you out of here." As he started running he sent a telepathic message to the others, explaining the Robin's hurt and he's taking him to safety.

Within second they were out of danger, but Kid Flash could feel Robin weakening more and more in his arms. The weaker he felt Robin getting the faster he pushed himself to run. When he felt Robin tapping his shoulder he slowed down to a stop. "I it's no use." he said, his voice barely audible. "I'm so not whelmed."

Kid shook his head "No. Rob you can't do this to me. You can't leave me!" he said, tears starting to fall.

Robin raised his hand to Kid Flash's face "Please don't cry. Don't let the last thing I see be my best friend crying." he asked.

Kid Flash fell to his knees then buried his face in Robin's chest. The boy was smaller than him but it was better than letting the tears be seen. "I can't lose you."

Somehow Robin wrapped his arms around Kid Flash. For a dying hero he wasn't expecting to be the one doing the comforting in this situation, although this wasn't a situation he'd imagined happening. "Come on Kid, it'll be okay. You're...you're really asterous you know that?"

Kid pulled away and nodded. Without thinking he grabbed Robin's mask and pulled it off. Instinctively Robin went to cover his face but realized he had no reason to. There was no one around except for Kid Flash, who already knew his identity. Kid smiled and looked into his friends sea blue eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes?" he asked.

"Nope, probably cause Bats never lets me show them." Robin said.

Kid Flash bit his lip for a moment. Before he could stop himself he quickly pressed his lips against Robin's then pulled away. It was almost to fast for Robin to register what had happened. Kid Flash automatically started rambling "I'm sorry man I was just scared that I'd never get to do that and I'm sorry."

Robin smiled at his friend. "Dude slow down, that was totally asterous."

"Huh? Really? You're not mad at me?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin shook his head weakly "No. Only reason I'd be mad is that it took you so long to do it."

Kid Flash smiled weakly for a moment before Robin went completely limp in his arms. "No. No, Rob? Rob!" he questioned at first, but ended yelling. He dropped his head, burying his face in Robin's costume again "C'mon Dick don't be dead." he begged but to no avail. His friend was gone, forever. Kid sat there crying, the body of his best friend in his arms and muttering begs for his friend to come back. "C'mon just one miracle man, just don't be dead."


End file.
